


All I Want//Dolan Twins

by RaeWagner



Category: Youtubers, ethan dolan - Fandom, grayson dolan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LGBT, Love, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: Jade Is A rising star, A youtuber who has just left her amazing Home In Oklahoma to move across The country to care for Her Sick Father In Los Angeles. So far she's only got one friend...Whom she's known for years. But She's quickly thrown into A world Of Drama, Both fame AND Infamy and unexpected romance. starting with one of her best friends and The cutest trendsetter twins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jade's youtube channel doesn't exists...But [Mine](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFwWV2GHfC2Kh1Y0ZXNtYTA?view_as=subscriber) Does

Hey! It took everything in me to like... Not write this story? But I admit. I'm thirsty for Ethan Dolan. so I wrote this and Hope you guys like this. This won't be your normal fluffy fic. But It will be cute. I want to dedicate this to my wonderful friend, Sara. Who Inspired  MOST of the personality from The supporting Character, Sara-Lynne. Thanks for getting me addicted to Ethan's stupidly cute face. 

 

**I Already don't have to tell you that there are TRIGGERS this story is 17+ If I have to get around you thirsty 11, 12, 13 & 14 year olds who don't even know what I pap smear is, I fucking will. Sorry not sorry to be harsh.**


	2. 1 Intro NO. 2 ❤ Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade makes the biggest decision of her life. Moving across the USA.

''Like I said, I didn't want to make this too long guys. Cherish your parents. I cherish mine. Imma Miss Tulsa, You have no idea. But this will be a good thing, watch. Jadie Love, Signing off.'' I pressed the 'upload' button on My phone and sighed a bit before putting My phone in My pocket.

 

I took one last look around my now empty room. Baby pink walls and no more posters hanging on them. I would miss it. The reality of the fact was now hitting me... I'm to travel States Away to California to take care of my sick dad. I mean don't get me wrong, I offered. I'm the only girl in my brother is off to college abroad.

 

But I was leaving my beautiful Tulsa Oklahoma. Leaving some of the greatest friends. Some of the greatest Adventures. And my beautiful girlfriend, Tristan.

 

"It's California. Now I have an excuse to always be up there. Living it up.'' was what she said to me. It made me laugh. But there was barely any humor in her face as the Cab was pulling off, and Me in it. After an excruciatingly long plane ride, I was In Los Angeles. I knew my dad couldn't drive me back because he had the doctor in. So I didn't mind having another cab take me across town to the shop that was My dad's. Dad owned and cue the drum rolls, a Restaurant. It was nothing too fancy. Just kidding, it was. But Now I would have to help co-run it with my cousins, Lahn and Xua. I haven't seen them since my parents divorced, But Xua followed me on instgram and we kept in touch there.

 

''Oh,  _cô gái của tôi_ He greeted me and came down the steps of the comfortable two story with ease. But I could tell he didn't want to be outside. I quickly helped him in. 

''Ba Ba, Please. The air is terrible right now!'' I urged. I stepped inside and was immediately overwhelmed with the comfortable scent of Incense and rice water. and then I sighed at all my boxed that were in the living room.   ''I hope you don't mind that I put you upstairs. '' My dad started. ''You have the room with the balcony. But I have to have the railing fixed. And the guest room next door can be used for whatever you want.'' I turned to my dad and dropped mt bag. I didn't care about the extra leg room or my own bedroom. I just put my arms around my dad. It's not like he was completely and deathly ill. he just needed some extra care and as his daughter I was going to give it to him. I was happy to be here with him. 

 

''I can take it from Here, Ba ba. Have you eaten today?'' I asked him. I knew that I had to keep get hydrated and Fed and made sure he took his meds. I think I could do this. My Main this was setting up my computer and stuff so I could Film. The Restaurant was closed at this hour But I wouldn't have to open until Early Tuesday. So this was Okay. 

 

''I'm not Hungry. I am going to head in early. I didn't want to be asleep when you got in. But I'm fine now.'' My dad didn't hover over me. Not like he did when I was a Kid. Now it was my turn to hover over him. I watched as he sat down in that old favorite maroon chair of his and Turned the Tv Up. clearly leaving me with my boxes. 

 

There was a comfortable bed sitting in the corner. Fluffy and downy. But I Had already shipped over my urban Comforters and pillows. Something to keep me content. I underestimated Jet lag. And the last thing I remember from that evening was collapsing on that Bed and passing out.

 

  ** _*******cô gái của tôi-My Girl_**

**_Jade Is Half Vietnamese. and Speaks so._ **


	3. 2 ❤ Same Ol Story

'' Jow Ben!... Did I say that right?'' I had been called in the middle of the night by one of my best friends, Sara-Lynne. She had been sending me videos left and right of the Dolan twins. Now, I knew them. Well, Knew Of them, But I had never really sat down and watched their videos apart from vine. It made sense that she was obsessed with them. I barely watched the videos she sent me.

 

''No.'' I said Dully, But I was smiling. It was actually heaven sent that she called me. I had to make sure my dad got his medicine. I rolled out of bed and sighed. Sara was going on and on about how she met the twins and was now kind of close to them. and blah blah blah....

 

''But are you free tomorrow?'' She asked suddenly. ''I mean, of course after you've made sure your dad was alright and stuff. I just wanna hang out for a while.'' I pursed my lips and poured the hot water into the cup full to make the tea.

 

''I could possibly hang out tomorrow. right now I just want to sleep.''I said. My dad was asleep in his room. I knew he would smell the tung-ting. It was strong. I left medicine on the tray and kissed him on the head before tip toeing out.

 

"Just call me in the morning, okay?" I told Sara. She complied. "Cool. I mean. Your first day back, I figure you maybe wanna meet some new people."

 

I froze. She was up to something and I hadn't even been in town 12 hours yet!"

 

"Sara-lynne Carter I swear if you pull some slick shit!-" but I couldn't get my threat out fast enough she was already dismissing me.

 

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Or, later. Bye!" and she hung up in my face.~~~~  
  
  


''You're going to make me go downstairs and get a glass of water. Your dad isn't going to stop me.'' I let my eyes flutter open and I almost died. 

 

''How did you even get in.'' 

 

''My Brother is your dad's Pharmacist. He let me in.'' I stared up at My Friend, Sara-Lynne. She was wearing a dark brown Cardigan and had a Starbucks cup in her hand and her bag on her hip. I started to get up. Knowing her she would have gladly dumped her 7.45 Grande of Pumpkin spice in my hair if I didn't comply.  So I sat up only to be tackled by her.

 

''Dude! I missed the fuck out of you.'' She groaned. 

 

''I don't have too many attractive friends to take selfies with.''

 

I rolled my eyes. ''Could have fooled me, All those attractive models on your Instagram.''

 

She clutched her invisible pearls and gasped. ''You stalk my photography page.'' She sighed and pretended to sniff away fake tears. ''I knew you were a real one.'' I laughed and pushed some hair out of my face. 

 

''I told your dad I would take you out after your chores. You can unpack and stuff later. '' I glared at her. Calling in the middle of the night. Check. Showing up unannounced. Check. She was already dressed, cue Chanel No.5 perfume, perfectly draw on eyebrows and matte nude lipstick. Check. 

 

I wasn't buying her 'Taking me out' Bull. So I raised my eyebrows at her.

 

''Sara...'' I groaned. ''What are you dragging me into?'' She bit her lip and sat down on the small chair across from me. 

 

''I have a gig with some of these guys I met and I kind of want you to go.'' she said it so innocently but I pressed her for more. She was so bad at keeping things a surprise good god. I crossed my arms and sat back against the wall. staring her down. And seconds upon seconds went by and she gave me a nervous laugh.

 

''Sara-Lynne-''

 

''SO.. Remember I told you I was kind of friends with the Dolan twins?'' I slid down and groaned loudly into my pillow. I knew there was  a catch. there was always a catch with Her. But Nonetheless, I had never watched their videos. Not because they didn't interest me I just... well I had just hadn't. I closed my eyes in thought.

 

''That's it?'' I asked. cracking my eyes open to stare dead into her hazel ones. And she nodded. ''Yes. But as a precaution... I kind of have my eyes on Grayson.'' I chuckled at her bluntness. 

 

''Girl. I came here to take care of my dad and to work. I'll leave your man candy be.'' She giggled and I sat Up. ''And I'm still with Tristan.'' I added as I went through a box of clothes. 

 

''Okay, Cool! But Like... Just letting you know. They're really cute.''

 

''I know what they look like.''

 

''I mean. Grayson.. Omg. but Ethan..''

 

''They're twins?'' This wasn't a real question. I knew what they looked like!

 

''Yeah But Grayson in cuter.'' I rolled my eyes again. any more today and I might pass out from dizziness. 

 

''Good! I mean, I know you like your Photography. But Yknow. Pro here.'' At this Point,  _I_ wanted to dump Starbucks on someones head. ''Let me shower and get my shit together. Give me fifteen minutes. '' ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We pulled into the parking lot of The Pizzaria. Nothing totally crowded though. Sara Parked the car and checked her make-up in the mirror. I put my hand on the Door to let myself out when Sara grabbed my arm. 

 

''Yo... What's up?'' I asked her With a small frown. I was hungry and Pizza sounded like Heaven right now.

 

''Alright so question.'' I stared at her for a while and settled back Into the seat of her car. 

 

''Lay it on me.'' She pulled her key out of the ignition and played with her hair. ''How mad would you be if I told you-''

 

''This  _Is_   A double date!'' It wasn't a question.  She got me. And I had only brought cash so I couldn't catch a lyft or anything.

 

''Okay, yes! It's not just a Photo shoot. Just like, Ethan already felt like he would be third wheel. We've been friends since I met them at Vidcon a while back. We planned this and Ethan jokingly asked me if I had any cute friends and Y'know. I said I would take care of him. You don't have to flirt with him or tell him you have a girlfriend. But like, could you be nice at least?'' 

 

I wanted to claw up her mom's dashboard with a pair of chopsticks. Or worse. But I complied. ''Fine.'' 


	4. 3 ❤ Who Dat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets the twins. Do she and Ethan click at once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do hella research.

"Our number one red head!" one of the twins yelled subtly from across the room at us! He had a huge smile on his face. He reminded me up a golden retriever puppy. The way he pranced up and have her a full frontal hug the way he did. The other twin, a little shorter. Hung for a second before joining us. The first thing I noticed was that he had a purple streak in in pretty curly hair.

 

Sara let go of the taller one and stepped back.

 

"Hey, Eth." she greeted the shorter one, but still taller than Me. Both pretty dang tall.

"Okay." she tapped me and told me their names as she pointed to them. "Ethan. " "Grayson." I repeated the names out loud and held out my hand. "I'm Jade." Both of them gave me steel grips with their handshakes. Both firm yet nice. I liked it. Ethan smiled down at me. I stole a side glance at Grayson. I could see why Sara picked this one out of the two. He was tall. Hair kept neat and tidy. He was a little more slender apart from Ethan. Who was a tad more stocky. The type of guys I usually went for. But I shook that part of thinking far from my mind.

 

''Sorry if this comes off about rude, but Sara like. Told us nothing about you.'' Said Grayson.  _Of course she didn't._ But Ethan came to my defense as they led us back to the table. ''Speak for yourself.'' He said. ''I've seen you on YouTube. I mean I watched your 'Netflix and kill' video. You know. What not to do when you're watching a movie with me?'' I laughed. That was one of the first videos that went viral of mine.

 

''and your food hauls and Mukbangs.'' He looked me over jokingly and laughed. ''Where the hell does it go?!'' We sat down and laughed it out. ''So Like, Jade is living here now. '' This was odd, She never  talked much about me. Or... anyone that wasn't her unless it was super critical. I wasn't going to play along with her matchmaker game though. But I stayed quiet.

 

''Just needed a Change, huh?'' Asked Grayson. He had his fingers in Sara's long red hair. He wove it through a few times. I smiled on the inside, knowing how much she loved that. As was seen by the content smile on her face as she skimmed over the menu. And Grayson looked equally content. _Yep_   _She was In Love_. I didn't have to skim over it. I knew what I wanted. Ethan strategically placed his arm on the back of my chair. Sara glanced up at me with a glint in her eyes and for some reason I felt myself blush. I turned my body towards Ethan as Grayson started to engage Sara in a conversation of their own. Hiking and photography... and what not.

 

''So... Miss Jade, tell me a little about you.'' I hated when I was asked this question. Not like it was annoying, it's because I never knew what to say. I wrote bios upon bios of things like this. and when the question is asked? Blank. SO I thought it over for the longest time.

 

''What do you want to know?'' I asked him, pausing when the Waiter came and asked us what we wanted to drink, Myself getting a Passion fruit lemonade.

 

''She's as exotic as she looks.'' He commented to himself, causing me to laugh.

 

''Is Exotic a problem, Mr. Dolan?'' I asked coyly while folding my arms. He smiled. I had never seen a smile like that on a guy. It was the cutest smile I'd ever seen.... On a male that is. But he answered with a shrug.

 

''No.. No exotic is good. Miss....?''

 

'' Quyền.'' And I spelled it for him. He raised is eyebrows.

 

''Okay. So... I wanna know...'' He thought about it and I guess it suddenly hit him when the drinks got there. And then we put in orders for our pizzas.

 

I had to take a minute to pay attention to him. Like really pay attention to him. He smelled so good. And his aura was so calming. I flipping loved it.

 

''Favorite Fruit, Drink, food, Activity... A random fact. '' He said and I laughed. This wasn't too hard. Nothing I hadn't recited in a YouTube video before. This was pretty much youtuber on youtuber talk. I had this.

 

''I like oranges. Lemonade. Obviously.. and Um.. '' I blushed and looked down at my lap and as I got ready to tell him a random fact about me.

 

''I would always go to the candy store by my house when I was in middle school and steal gumballs... and I wouldn't chew them.'' He leaned back in his chair, silently asking if I was serious. And I heard Sara laughing from across the table.

 

''Is that the time your mom looked under your bed and found like a million red gumballs in a pillow case?!'' she asked. Grayson and Ethan shared a laugh together. ''You're kidding?! When was this?'' pretty soon we were all laughing. ''We were like, in 7th grade, her mom came downstairs one day because she had been looking for the mini vacuum cleaner in her room and she found a pillowcase,  _full_ of red Gumballs!'' I buried my face in my hands and felt a tap on my shoulder from Ethan.

 

''Why Red?'' he asked me. I threw my head back and giggled. ''they were cherry flavored. I fucking hate cherry flavored things. I literally had no motive when I did that. Maybe I had planned to knock my brother upside the head with it. I don't know! I think the worst part was that the pillow case weighed more than I did.''~~~~~~

 

''I can't wait to see how those pictures turned out!'' Ethan was walking Sara and I back to her mom's car as the sun set. Sara smiled nervously. ''Well duh, they'll come out great.'' Said Grayson. He pat Sara on top of her head and leaned up against the car, Still talking to her.

 

I had called my dad to nag him about his meds every hour. I actually couldn't wait to be back under my bedroom roof.

 

''So your dad? Is he sick?'' Ethan had crept up behind me and laid a strong hand on my shoulder. I sighed and put my phone away. ''Yeah. He's got a few things wrong.'' I said. We were on the other side of the car. I pursed my lips, wondering what he'd eaten this evening. Until Ethan piped up.

 

''Like what?'' I looked up. I didn't really like to bore people with sob stories. But he looked really interested. I shrugged and listed a few things.

 

'' _Osteoporosis, Anemia.. Glaucoma_  to name a few.'' I said with a sad smile. Ethan's hand slid from my shoulder to my arms.

 

''And you came out here to take care of him  _AND_  you're a youtuber? Daughter goals.'' He said. Again, I had blushed. ''So Um?'' Ethan looked at the ground and shuffled around in his pockets.

 

''I'd like to hang out again. We don't have many friends out here... we actually don't have many friends. But I was wondering if I could have your number?'' I wasn't taken aback by that. I didn't even feel as if he was flirting with me. People have asked for my number all the time by friends. So I gave it to him.

 

''Cool.'' He said innocently. ''Now I have to finish editing... And Junk.'' He said with a laugh. Then he promptly went to go grab Grayson and pulled him away, ''Come on, Bro. it's getting late.'' He said towing him away. He looked back once more before shoving Grayson in the truck.  


	5. 4 ❤ synthetica

I got home and was welcomed by the smell of shrimp and fried dough. Hmm..  _Bahn Khot_. ''You're favorite.'' My dad slowly rounded the corner with a smile. He looked good. Didn't move like he had arthritis. I followed up on my dad's well being throughout dinner and coming up with new video Ideas. I don't think people would like watching me set up my room. Maybe I could just do a boring vlog about getting some new furniture. Or take myself to the zoo.

 

I cleaned the kitchen for my dad. Actually an overstatement because we were both very clean and very neat people. 

 

And then I collapsed onto my bed. Again. I wasn't exhausted. even through hiking and holding up big lights for Sara. But Not exhausted. I would be up and filming again. Or maybe I would put out a video tonight. Or even a small instagram video. Or maybe I would just pass out. 

 

Before I could top off my thoughts, I got a text. 

  
Well of course. I was always happy doing whatever. But of course there was more to it. and I knew it. And Of course I was right. 

  
I groaned. I knew he would because I gave him my number. But then she made up the excuse that she had to be up early. and so she didn't respond. I didn't know why, But when she mentioned Ethan I got excited. Like my chest fluttered a little bit. But I pushed that Aside. Maybe it was the anxiety I had with meeting new people.

 

 I came up with the notion that I had no idea on what my next video was supposed to be about. So I would just Go live for a while, Answer some questions and what not. 

 

I sat in my room just lugging my tablet around. talking about LA answering the usual questions about my hair. and stuff. and ending it in about an hour. then I showered and laid myself down. I mentally made notes of everything I would have to do within the next week. include start working at our family restaurant. I was nearly asleep when I heard my phone go off.

  
for some reason I felt my heart beating a little faster than usual. this is kind of how it was when I first met Tristan. But Me, I guess it's because I just really liked meeting new people when I could. And I loved it even more when people texted fast.

 

I laughed to myself, Because honestly I never had a problem with people touching me. SO he could have asked me to touch my hair. And I would have loved it.

and honestly. We talked all night. I didn't remember who fell asleep first. Me or him. There were no texts saying otherwise. But it was okay. I went to bed happy.

~~~~~~~~~  
 _A few days Later._

 

I sat in the garage with a cup of Juice as I poured oil into my dad's 2005 Honda Pilot. He had recently gotten himself a 2016 sequoia. so this, beige baby was mine. It was fine. just needed an oil change. which I was happy to do while talking on the phone with Tristan. She had cheered me up a little bit about the move. and I guessed she was trying to make me feel better about being away from her. Which, I guess I was neutral about.

 

''Okay,  _Ba Ba_. She's running again. the car. I got it.'' He looked at me with big impressed eyes.

 

''I teach my daughter things, She absorbs it like a sponge. I teach my son, he forgets in 5 seconds.'' He laughed at that and shook it off. He looked through the cabinets and sighed. I followed behind him. ''I guess I'll go grocery shopping and refill your meds so you don't have to move around as much.'' I said to him. I guess I could vlog then, too. 

 

So I just wrote a lot down a lot of boring things and made sure he'd eaten before I jumped in the car. Me hovering over my dad was like how he used to hover over me when I was a little girl. I had to keep reminding myself that He wasn't some old decrepit old man in his 70s.  _Mainly because he was only in the late 40s._

 

So boring vlog about asian food and Mukbang, here we go.~

 

I had finally got my room halfway decent. And I talked to my mom. I guess I would get into the habit of getting calls from her every other day.  "Don't steal any gumballs." she reminded me coyly. Making me laugh.

 

I realized sitting in my lonely room, with my green and pink string lights (Jade, haha.) and old glow in the dark stars I've had since I was a little one, I literally had one friend here... Unless I considered the Dolans as friends... Which I wasn't sure I did.

 

Experimentally I opened my laptop to the links Sara-Lynne had sent me. Videos and vines from the Dolan twins and a few other people they had collabed with or mentioned. Like Trash Grier and others.

And I pressed play.


	6. 5 ❤ Good Life

I literally woke up knowing today was going to be a good day. I woke Up from a Text from both Tristan and Ethan. and strangely enough, I opened up Ethan's first. and replied.It came natural. the way I was talking to him.

 

I actually kind of forgot that I had gotten a message from my own girlfriend. But I didn't feel bad because she had barely messaged me since I'd gotten here. After I showered and cleaned my room. I checked my phone again while I was making Breakfast. My dad Sketching something to keep his sanity. It wasn't like he was confined to the house. He probably thought he was keeping more of a eye on me than I was on him.

 

Now, I felt bad again. on the inside I was really Hoping that whatever she did involved the twins. I wanted to See Ethan again. 20 Instagram likes and spam comments later, I knew I wanted to see Him again. 

 

_Damn, Jade. You need to calm down._

and that's when she told me. ''Grayson wanted to see a Hockey game.''

 

''You hate Hockey though.. Or sports in general.'' And to that she laughed as I looked for an outfit to wear. I was nervous. I'd never been to a hockey game. what do you even wear at Hockey games? At Tristan's baseball games, I'd wear my hair up in a curly bun and I'd wear a sundress because it would be hot all hell outside. But a hockey game? It was going to be kind of cold. And typically, what did people dress up like. Should I wear leather leggings and an off the shoulder shirt? what even was my life? 

 

I finally settled on my black Cardigan, Brown skinny jeans and a red shirt. Simple right? Do I straighten my hair? no debate, I broke out the straightener at once. 

 

I drove and picked up Sara. Then we went and picked up the twins. ''Do you go to their apartment a lot?'' I remember asking. and she got so red it wasn't even funny. ''No.. I just kind of know where they live.'' Was her brutally honest, and not creepy at all answer.

 

"Miss Q is driving in style.,seriously. " Sara took this time to jump into the backseat with Grayson. Leaving Ethan upfront with me.

 

"This yours?" he asked. I smiled proudly. "Yeah, my dad got a new car a while back and Newton was just sitting in the garage collecting dusk. Nothing was wrong with him. He just needed a little oil." I explained.

 

"So, you know cars?" asked he. I shrugged. "I'm from Tulsa. There's too much of Nothing out there and cars break down all the time. I had to learn about cars. I will not end up the next black Dahlia."

 

"No. You seem like you can handle yourself pretty well, I enjoy meeting youtubers who act the same way away from the camera." I shrugged and stole a glance at him..

 

"Why would I create this persona Of myself? I hate fake youtubers. It's like having a virtual fake friend. I don't wanna be that person. If I'm not having a good day I'm going to get on camera and say that I am. That's a lie."

 

I didn't mean to vent. But Image didn't really mean that much to me. I was who I was and no one could change that. Ever. But Ethan didn't look annoyed with my many rant. And how he could think over Sara and Grayson's reactions to pimple popping videos was beyond me. But finally he said.

 

"I can just tell we're going to be good friends." ~~~~~~~

 

I said I had never been to a hockey game. I never said I didn't like hockey. Because I very much so did. And that's probably why Sara say so close, because she knew that I knew what I was talking about.

 

It all went pretty good. Grayson was having a great time laughing with Sara and cringing at some of the many rough moments. 45 minutes in and a get a nudge on my knee. I looked over and Ethan was giving me a playful side eye.

 

"I'm gonna get something to drink, you wanna come with?" he asked. I don't think he expected me to say no. I jumped up and we scooted our way through the rows of people. I didn't remember which team we were routing for. 

 

I'm not sure I cared anymore. It was cold in that stadium. I crossed my arms across my chest and told Ethan what I wanted. And instead of heading back, he sat down. "You're not going to see who wins?" I asked curiously. He shook his head. "They play again next week." he said taking a sip of his drink I bent my head down and took a long drink, only to raise my head up when I heard a faint click from across the table.

 

"Did you just take a picture of me?" I asked him. And I saw his face go a little red.

 

"Uhh yes. Yes I did."

 

"Let me see it! I think my nipples are hard!" I said reaching forward to grab his phone. I went through his camera rolls frantically. Trying to find the picture and not seeing it.

 

"It's on Snapchat." he said smugly. And I groaned "Nooo. Now all those thirsty girls on your Snapchat will see my happy nipples! Not my nipples!'' I pretended to wail and went to add myself in his phone.

 

"IPhone users I swear." I groaned.

 

"What's wrong with IPhone users?" he pretended to be taken aback. "Don't worry. Your happy nipples are hidden. " he laughed and I gently kicked him under the table.

 

"What ? Did I deflate the happiness?"

 

"Haha, fuck you. " I said sarcastically.

 

"Your place or mine?" I nearly chocked on my drink, my eyes stared up at him curiously. And I guess he had just realized what he said Because he held his hands up "sorry,sorry! I don't know where that came from." he said laughing. And pretty soon I was laughing.

"Your face is so red it's not even funny!" I cackled.

 

"That's cute!" I continued.

 

Ethan rolled his eyes and gently kicked me. "Do you think think they're wondering where we are."

 

I glared. he must not know Sara-Lynne. She was alone with Grayson in a cold arena. As long as we weren't kidnapped and being tortured, she didn't care where we were.

 

But I simply answered. "Nah. Probably not."

 

"What about your brother? You guys are joined at the hip." he glared at me this time.

 

"Nah.,probably not." he said with a chuckle.

 

I laughed and rolled my eyes. And we sat in silence for a few seconds before Ethan asked. "Can I touch your hair?"

 

The question wasn't foreign to me. But it still caught me off guard. I looked up to see if he was serious. His face resembled a curious child's as he held his hand out, his hands making fists over and over again.  I moved to sit beside him. "I mean I guess you can. " I said. He wiped his cold hands on his pants and plunged his fingers through my hair.

 

His large hands running through the tendrils over and over again, gently, smoothly. I've had a female subscriber ask to touch my curls during a meet up. I remember how happy she was to be touching my hair. Ethan looked fascinated. His hands were so warm and he smelled so good.

 

"..So this is where you two have been." 


End file.
